Kill or Capture/Transcript
'Intro Cutscene.' [ " The House of Rising Sun " by Animals starts to play ]. Paper rustling is heard. Someone yawns and falls out of the chair. Noise of coffee - machine heard in the distance. Another person laughs and sips. Door squeaks and someone enters. Adrian " Legate " Degtyarov: 'Sup? '''Yumiko " Hibana " Imagawa: '( while lying on the floor, because she was the one who fell ) The ceiling. ( gets up from the ground '') Oh, fuck. Hey, boss. How are ya? '''Legate: '''Fine, thanks. What are you two doing? '''Mike " Thatcher " Baker: '( setting his cup of coffee aside, snickers '') We`re studying the files that John gave us. And dear Yumi was sleepin`. ''Adrian looks at young Japanese girl, who smiles awkwardly, and shrugs. He then takes one of the files and looks at the photo of an operator. '''Legate: ( ''looks up at his friend across the table ) Gary Sanderson, also called Roach. British SAS. Tell me, Mike, do you happen to know this fella? '''Thatcher: '''Nope. ( ''sips coffee and takes another file ) Say, Adrian. ( Adrian looks up again ) That arsehole - Minotaur or whatever the fuck his callsign is - you know him? Legate: 'Nuh - uh. ( ''smirks, while trying to reach a candy bar ) But yeah, he`s a dumbass. Thinks that if he`s buffed as fuck, the whole fuckin` world is his. Man, do I wanna put a bullet right between his eyes. ( cracks neck and spits on the floor, trying to hide his annoyance and rage ). Three operators sit in silence. Adrian is studying operators` files, Yumiko is playing on her phone, Mike drinks coffee while sorting out the files to help the staff officers to collect the files in alphabethical order. Door slams open and Bale is panting, while walking to Adrian. 'Dmitry Bale: 'Товарищ майор, разрешите обратиться! ( Major, sir, permission to speak! ) 'Legate: 'Валяй, старший сержант. ( Go ahead, staff sergant. ) Что - то не так? ( Is something wrong? ) 'Bale: 'Ласвелл просила передать, что в Лос - Анджелесе произошла атака ультранационалистов. ( Laswell told me to tell you that Ultranationalists attacked LA. ) 'Legate: 'Блять. ( Fuck. ) Вольно. Будь готов. ( Dismissed. Be ready. ) Bale salutes and runs out to prepare to operation. Adrian angrily slams his hands at the table, making Mike`s coffee spill on the ground and making Mike himself grumble. Legate smiles and raises his hands apologethicaly, Thatcher waves his hand, and Hbana laughs her ass off. 'Thatcher: '( wiping out remaining coffee with his shirt ''). Shut the fuck up, Hibana. ( ''turns to his boss and friend '') Why the fuck are you flippin` your shit? '''Legate: '''Fuckin` Ultranationalists attacked LA. Several of Armistice agents are on the ground there. '''Hibana: '''Nantekotta. ( Oh, fuck. ) G20 will hold an annual gathering there tomorrow. ''They rush out of the room to listen to the breifing. 'Kate Laswell: '''Everyone here? Good. ( ''walks up to the projector screen ) As we all know, the Ultranationalist forces attacked the LA. G20 will be gathering there tomorrow, so we need to at least throw the enemy back. Captain Price`s team is on the ground here, at the pier. ( she points at the red circle with " Bravo - 6 " and " Op Start " written under it ) Major Degtyarov, your team will be designated as " Alpha - 2 ". Captain Cohen, your team will be designated as " Yankee - 4 ". 'Legate: '('' snickers ). '''Eliza " Ash " Cohen: '( whispers, trying to cover her smile '') Are you shitting me? '''Laswell: '" Alpha - 2 " will start the op in the air. You will parachute down to the Maze Bank tower. ( points at the green circle with " Alpha - 2" and " Drop point " written under it ) ''" Yankee -4 " will start near Richards Majestic. ( ''she then points at the grey circle with " Yankee - 4 " and " Op Start " written under it ) ''Objective - kill/capture Avon Hertz, Ultranationalists` backer and international terrorist. '''Ash: '''Who`s with us? '''Laswell: '''Legate - Echo, Phantom and Ying are with you on the team. Ash - Bishop, Fortnart, and Syd are with you. Take your men, and go gear up - you`re dismissed. 'Objective: Fight your way to US Army Rangers platoon. [ Kill or Capture ] [ July 20th, 2026 ] [ Downtown, LA, California, USA ] [ 12:15:04 ] [ Armistice/Rainbow joint op. ] [ Legate ] [ " Sand Coffin " from Spec Ops: The Line starts to play '']. ''UH - 60 " Blackhawk " is flying above the LA. Camera pans in and shows Echo, Ying, Phantom and Legate, readying up. Legate: '''Everyone ready? '''Masaru " Echo "/Siu " Ying " Mei Ling/ Jameson " Phantom " Fawkes: Yes sir! Pilot: '15 seconds! '''Legate: '( giving thumbs up to the pilot '') Ready! '''Echo: '''Hey Adrian, think it`s gonna be hot down there? It`s LA, for fuck`s sake. '''Ying: '''And you`re the one dressed in black like a dumbass. ( ''chuckles and gets up, while doing a brass - check '') Oh. Sorry, that was your attempt at humor? '''Phantom: '''Fuck`s sake. Boss, we there yet? '''Pilot: '''Green light! Go. go, go! ''If the player stalls... 'Pilot: '''Green light, major - go! ''Player stalls more... 'Echo: '''What the shit? Adrian, JUMP! '''Ying: '''Damn. He tricked us! That bastard! '''Phantom: '''You`re dead, major! ''... and " ''You didn`t jump out from the helicopter ''" message appears. The misson restarts from the checkpoint. One by one, the squad jumps out of the helicopter and a minigunner opens fire at the enemy. Adrian opens his parachute ( player can die if they don`t press action button ) and the team successfully lands at their designated point. 'Legate: '''Command, we`re on the ground, ready to proceed to our objective, over. '''Laswell: '( ''radio '') Roger that, Legate. Rangers are currently in firefight half a klick to the north. Ultranationalists have them pinned down. Help them out. '''Legate: '''Rog`. Over and out. '''Phantom: '''Think we`ll make it? '''Echo: ( brass - checking his HK433 ) We have to. Let`s go, shall we? Yimg: 'Boss, what do you think? '''Legate: '''Echo`s right, we hafta make it. Double time, squad - let`s roll. ''They move and shoot, killing their enemies on the way. But suddenly... 'Ash: '" Alpha - 2 ", this is " Yankee - 4 ". Spotted ( static '') Warthog! '''Legate: '''Can`t hear you, " Yankee - 4 ". Say again, over. '''Ash: '''Fuckin` A - 10s are closing in on your ass! '''Ying: '''Shit. ''Enemy A - 10s fly overhead, and the team makes a break to the nearest cover. They hole up and prepare to engage the enemy footmobiles, who were sent to find and kill the survivors. '''Phantom: '''Fuckin` hell. That was close, eh, guys? '''Ying: Too goddamn close. Actually, what the fuck? That was one strafe. Echo shushes her and moves closer to the exit from the cover. Setting up his assault rifle, he motions Adrian to come closer. Squad lead, gripping his M4 Custom, approaches his friend and glances at him quizically. Echo: '( ''pointing towards the Ultranationalists` HMWWY ) That`s not UAZ. And they sure as shit don`t look like our Ultras. Who are they? '''Legate: ( shrugs '') Hell if I know. ''The team engages the Ultranationalists` soldiers. They return fire, but killed. Echo walks out first and approaches the body of one of the soldiers they just killed. Legate follows, keeping an eye out for trobule. Echo: 'Holy hell. Boss, these are Hertz`s merc. Remember those fucks we met in Verdansk? ''Legate nods and inspects the other body. Noticing the patch on the dead soldier`s shoulder, he nods, confirming Masaru`s exclamation. Both get up and Masaru motions the other two operators to come out of the cover. Legate opens SUV`s door and takes out a tablet. 'Legate: '''Check it out. ( ''gives tablet to Echo ) Seems like Avon`s mercs are in bed with Ultranationalists. 'Echo: '''Looks like it`s AC - 130`s remote weapon control system. '''Ying: '''What`s the play, boss? We can turn their own gunship againts them. '''Phantom: '( in stunned and impressed tone '') Shit, Ying. Nice thinkin`. ''Legate motions to follow him and the squad moves up to the platoon`s position. One of the Rangers fires a 3 - shot burst near them, making the four operators stop and take aim at the shooter. '''Phnatom: ( while still aiming, scared by the shots '') Fuckin` hell, mate! We`re on your side! '''Legate: '''Star! '''Army Ranger: '''Texas. ( ''lowers his Mk 18 Mod 0 '') How the hell do you know a response? '''Legate: '''Major Degtyarov, Rainbow operative. Callsign Legate. This is my team - Staff Sergant Fawkes, callsign Phantom, Corpral Lin, callsign Ying, and Lieutenant Enatsu, callsign Echo. Who are you? '''Army Ranger: '''PFC James Ramirez. Nice to meet ya, sir. '''Legate: '''Who`s your CO? '''PFC Ramirez: '''Sergant Foley. 'Objective: Help Foley`s squad push through the mercs. 'PFC Ramirez: '''Sergant! I`ve found us a reinforcement! ''Foley says something to the Rangers, pats Dunn on the shoulder and approaches Ramirez. 'Sergant Foley: '''Who are they? Resistance or some shit? '''Ying: '''No sir. We`re-- ''Adrian cuts her off, placing his right hand on her shoulder. 'Legate: '''Fuckin` hell, Foley. Can`t recognise the man who saved your hide, you ingnorant asshole? '''Sergant Foley: '( looks at Legate in disbelief ) You`re shittin` me. Legate. ( claps the operative on the shoulder '') How`s life an` shit? '''Legate: '''Figthing a war, poppin` fools. ( ''shrugs and checks his rifle, hanging on the sling '') You know how it is. '''Echo: '''Guess you`re the platoon who`s pinned down. '''Sergant Foley: '''We`re it, kiddo. Anyways, the attack will-- ''Loud explosion interrupts him and Rangers prepare to fight back. Foley runs to join his men, and Legate orders his friends to follow him. They rush to the nearest cover and prepare to engage. Another explosion knocks several Rangers on their backs, and a T - 90A battle tank, two BTRs and a platoon of Ultranationalists are seen emerging from the smoke risen by the blast wave. Also, five Hertz`s grunts are seen. 'Sergant Foley: '( turns to his platoon '') Men, this is it. Russian and American assholes are trying to kill us and destroy the world. We gonna show `em that they`ll gonna die here trying. We have Rainbow team on our side, an` they`re pros. Let`s fucking do it! '''Rangers: '''Hooah! '''Legate: '''Y`all ready? '''Ying: '''Ready when you are. '''Echo: '''Hell yeah we are! '''Phantom: '''Sure. Let`s kick their assess. ''Firefight ensues. Several Rangers go down, Echo is wounded to the shoulder and soon, the Mi - 24 " Hind " appears. 'Sergant Foley: '''Oh shit, Hind! Find some cover! ''Legate pulls Echo on his feet and the squad, along with surviving Rangers, hide behind some covers. Chopper circles around them, waiting for someone to make a mistake. Then Ramirez notices something. 'PFC Ramirez: '''Sergant, look! ( ''points to the Stinger '') We can take down that sunovabitch! '''Sergant Foley: '''Are you dense, Ramirez? You go out there - you`re dead. '''Echo: '''Boss, say the word. ''The player has a choice - either order Echo to take out the Hind or try to reach the Stinger. If Legate orders Echo to take out the Hind... 'Legate: '''Go for it - take that flying fuck down. '''Echo: '( grins '') Don`t need to tell me twice. ''He fires 105 mm round and chopper spins out of control and crashes. But if the player decides to go for the Stinger... 'Ying: '''Boss - no! ... ''The burst from the MG kills Adrian and he falls to the ground, gurgling in his own blood. " You were killed by the chopper`s machine gun. Don`t stay too long in the open. " message appears on the screen and game restarts. 'Sergant Foley: '''Shit. How`d you took it down? '''Echo: '''We have the control on the enemy AC - 130`s weapon system. Dumb fucks left the tablet. '''US Army Ranger: '''Fucking hell. That`s some nice thinkin` there, kid. '''Ying: '''Let`s take the ones who`s left out. ''The men get rid from the weak resistanse and confirm that the area is clear. '''Sergant Foley: '''So, what`cha gon` do now, Legate? '''Legate: ('' shrugs ) Capture Hertz, if we can. '''Ying: '''If he`s still here. We gotta push back those Ulttanationalists. '''Sergant Foley: '''Got it. Best of luck. ( ''nods at Adrian '') And you stick to this tall asshole - you`ll make it. See ya. ''The team nods at Foley and trudge along the road. Laswell: '" Alpha - 2 ", you there? '''Legate: '''We`re here, Actual. Send it. '''Laswell: '" Bravo - 6 " finished their mission, and Gaz says that Avon is here, in LA. He`s holed up in Maze Bank Arena. We`ll send a chopper for you. Link up with Price and Ash, and, if possible. capture Avon. It`s a kill/capture order. Over and out. Team nods to each other and boards the Sea Knight. '''Objective: Kill or capture Avon Hertz. " Alpha - 2 ''" ''lands near the Arena and links up with the two teams. Price shakes Adrian`s and Masaru`s hands. Price: 'Good to see you boys. You ready? '''Legate: '''We were born ready. What about you? '''Gaz: '''Ready, cheif. What`s the play? '''Legate: '" Yankee - 6 " will hook up and assault the Arena from the roof. " Alpha - 2 " and " Bravo - 6 " will start on the ground. Price, take your men and go `round the back - that`s your starting position. We`ll go knock on the door. '''Echo: Here`s to hoping that these fucks`ll let us in. Gaz: 'Don`t worry, mate - they will. ''The teams split up and Legate`s team makes its way towards the frone entrance, torn and riddled with bullets. Several corpses are lying on the ground - SWAT teams, beat cops, civilians, FBI Agents and soldiers. Ying quietly curses, looking on the bodies. 'Phantom: '''Fuckin` hell. Boss, tell me we gonna drop this drongo. '''Legate: '''Step in line, man - you`re not the only one with the grudge on him. '''Ying: '''This is just fucking cruel. I mean, I`ve seen some stuff, but.. '''Legate: '''Monitor the chatter, we`re here. ( ''to Ash ) Lisa, you ready? '''Ash ( radio ): Hell yeah I am. Waiting on your go. Legate: 'Rog`. John? '''Price '( radio ):' Same here, mate. '''Legate: '''Copy all. All strike teams, commence assault on my go. Three, two, one - GO! ''Legate kicks the door in, and Masaru hurls a flashbang. Echo: 'Tossin` a flash! ''Some of the mercs are stunned and the three teams kill the enemies on the Arena, and then push towards the booth, where Avon is hiding. They clean the hallways, and, occasionally, Adrian or his teammates might comment on their enemies or the mess in the Arena`s hallways. '''Price: '''This is it, lads. '''Ash: Let`s just put a bullet in his head. 'Legate: '''Just be cool. Gaz, Bishop, plant some breaching charges. Rest of you, stay back and be ready. ''The three spec - ops plant the charges and blow them up. The teams pour in, killing Avon`s mercs, and Ash shoots Hertz in the lung. Avon collapses, clutching the wound, and tries to reach his FNX - 45, but Phantom stomps on his hand. 'Price: '''Laswell, Hertz is down. GSW to the lung. '''Laswell: '''Kill him - my men will do the rest. '''Avon: '''No. no! Stop! Stop! I`ll give you money! A lot of money! ''Legate ( or one of the operators ) shoots him in the head, killing him, and walks out from the booth. Screen fades. '''Legate: '''That`s a wrap. Let`s go. Category:Transcript